


Huff and Puff

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [55]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Anyways, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Car rides, Cars, Clothes, Cute, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, Hoodies, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is Good with Kids, M/M, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Scents, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, have some gay, kind of, sorry for the late update, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I grip the edge of my seat in an attempt to calm my rapid heart, but to no avail. Stupid Shouyou. He does this to me without even needing to be awake. I turn my head to the right slightly, looking down at him from the corner of my eye. His head is slumped forward a bit, so his eyes and mouth are hidden. But I see the tip of his nose, and his eyelashes, poking out from under his mess of orange hair.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Huff and Puff

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the late post!! I had about fifty essays to complete;-;  
> I'll probably post another later tonight, but I'm not sure yet. stay tuned to find out!
> 
> anyways, enjoy these boys being EXTREMELY fluffy (feat. car rides, drool, and hand holding)

Kageyama's getting his stuff from my room while I sit on my bed and watch, making sure he doesn't forget anything. It isn't actually all that much, and most of it is already in his bag. He notices my hoodie still in it, and looks at me, slightly pink. I grin and hop down, taking it from him.

"Stop looking so disappointed," I tell him. "Just give me a second."

Redder, he looks away, furrowing hie brow. I toss the hoodie into the laundry basket. Then I start pulling off the black one I'm currently wearing.

"Wha- Hey! What're you doing, dumbass!?"

My arms and head refuse to be free from the clothing. I stand there, midriff showing, and feeling a bit like I'm handcuffed. My laughter is muffled. I hear a groan as Kageyama rises to his feet and stumbles over to help me out.

He holds onto the hem of my shirt as I wriggle out of the hoodie the rest of the way, giggling quietly. Finally, I'm free.

"Thanks, 'Yama," I grin at him.

His hands linger at my waist, before backing away, red faced. I hold the sweatshirt out to him, which he glances at warily.

"What?" he asks, hesitantly lifting a hand.

"This one'll smell more like me."

Kageyama snatches the hoodie and turns away, quickly, but not before I watch his face flood with color. He huffs and kneels, stuffing it into his bag. I laugh at him, then crouch at his side before being hit in the face with fabric.

"Hey!" I exclaim, falling backwards.

By the time I sort myself out, holding the offending clothing, Kageyama is walking out of my bedroom door. He slings his bag over his shoulder as he does, holding his phone and glasses in his other hand. I look down, slowly rising to my feet, at what I now realize is one of the sweatshirts -- a blueish one -- he wore this week.

I smile, cheeks pink, and gently lay it on my pillow. Then I turn and follow Kageyama.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Kageyama's POV_

Trying to clear my mind, I take in slow breaths as I maneuver myself down the hall. Natsu hops out of her room and trails behind me, chattering away. Her youthful, and just the smallest bit sad, voice bids me goodbye, even if she doesn't say it outright.

I'm still not used to a little kid not being scared of my face.

Miwa and Mrs. Hinata stand in the kitchen, talking about something or another. At least, that's who I assume is there. I hold my glasses in one hand, too exasperated by the crack in the lense to wear them.

"'Yama!" Shouyou calls from behind me, quickly catching up. I turn around, turning slightly pink again. He says nothing, just gestures at the two adults across the room.

"I know. Come on." I lead us to the counter, and look up at Miwa, waiting.

"Ah, Tobio! And your-- friend!" We all notice the slight slip, but say nothing. "Ready to go?"

"Can he come with, again? If it's okay with both of you, I mean. I know we'll have to drive him back..." I shift my weight onto my other foot, trying and failing to meet Miwa's gaze.

She turns to Mrs. Hinata, quirking a brow.

"Well... May as well!" she smiles. "It may be a while until young Tobio comes back over, and if he has to go all the way to see his father again; he wants company!"

I nearly tear up, but steel myself in time. "Thank you very much, ma'am." I bow my head, smiling slightly, listening to Shouyou cheer beside me.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

Of course, Shouyou is asleep, drooling on my right shoulder. I'm struck with déjà-vu as I look away from the world flying by outside my window to lock eyes with Miwa in the rearview mirror. I put on my glasses when we left, so I didn't get paranoid not being able to see outside the car clearly.

Miwa grins at me in the mirror, then returns her focus to the road, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing through the speakers. I don't recognize it, but she seems to.

I grip the edge of my seat in an attempt to calm my rapid heart, but to no avail. _Stupid Shouyou. He does_ _this_ _to me without_ _even_ _needing to be awake._ I turn my head to the right slightly, looking down at him from the corner of my eye. His head is slumped forward a bit, so his eyes and mouth are hidden. But I see the tip of his nose, and his eyelashes, poking out from under his mess of orange hair.

The car hits a speed bump or something similar, causing it to jolt. Shouyou awakens with a start, nearly falling forwards. I catch myself holding my left hand out in front of him, unable to move my right. I return it to my side with a small cough.

"Sorry."

"What're you sorry for?" he asks, grinning up at me.

Lines from where he was pressed to my shoulder are indented on his pink cheek, and his hair sticks up in even weirder directions than normal. His eyes, though still sleepy, are bright and brown. I almost say 'Nothing', but the word catches in my throat and I look away.

"You drooled on me."

"I did- I did not!" he exclaims.

I huff, glancing at Miwa again. Her eyes flit away, but not fast enough. I glare at the back of her head, and can practically _see_ her grin. Something touches my hand, and I nearly leap out of my skin. Whipping around, I see Shouyou looking at me with raised eyebrows and an amused expression, hand hovering by mine on the seat.

I blink at his hand, and relax my grip on the seat with a sigh. I avoid looking at his bright smile, sure I'd have a heart attack if I didn't. His warm hand settles over mine, enclosing it and threading his fingers between mine. _Soft_ _. Warm._

I close my eyes, leaning back against the headrest on my seat. _Shouyou._


End file.
